


i love you in a thousand languages

by yellowluckycat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Foreign Language, Language Barrier, Language Kink, M/M, kakairu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowluckycat/pseuds/yellowluckycat
Summary: iruka is multilingual and kakashi is head over heels for him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

He was nervous but mostly excited, he has worked so hard to get the scholarship for a 6 months exchange to Japan. Iruka wanted to visit his family roots and learn the language, being raised in Mexico since he was 3 years old made him unable to pick up his mother tongue. However, he knew how to say some phrases like ‘hello, I am Iruka” or “thank you” and “please”.

Who was he trying to fool? He was ruined, he should have studied more! Anxious, he waited for the Hatake family in the airport with his bags on the floor. He replied his friend's messages with a smile knowing that he was going to miss them. “¡Te vamos a extrañar wey! Nos tienes que traer algo, eh”, he remembered what his friends told him before he got on the plane, immersed in his thoughts he jumped when he received a call from Mrs. Hatake. 

**(We’re gonna miss you dude! You better bring us something, eh.)**

“Hola Iruka, ya llegamos. Estamos en la entrada, aquí te esperamos”, the woman said with a cute accent and he picked up all of his luggage to search the airport entrance. “Ya voy, muchas gracias”, he said ending the call. 

**(Hi Iruka, we are in the airport entrance. We’ll wait for you here. / On my way, thank you so much.)**

Thrilled, he walked around and finally saw the family he has seen in the photos the school had shown him. _Ay wey_ , he thought when he saw Kakashi, the Hatake’s only child. He looked even better than the photos and his heart was beating like crazy. “Hola, soy Iruka. Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad”, he said as he shook hands with Mr. Hatake and kissed Mrs. Hatake in the cheeks. And when it was Kakashi’s turn, Iruka hugged him, being used to say hi like that back in Mexico. Kakashi did nothing, clearly uncomfortable, so Iruka quickly backed off. 

**( _Oh my_ / Hi, I'm Iruka. Thank you so much for this opportunity.) **

“Perdón, nosotros saludamos así”, he tried in Spanish. First strike. “I’m sorry, we are used to greet people like this”, he tried in English but failed once more. Second strike. The family stared at them with smiles on their faces, “Tut mir leid, wir grüssen immer so”, now German and failed again. Third strike, and _out!_ He was so embarrassed he wanted to die, so he just left him alone and walk to help his new 'father' carrying his things. Mrs. Hatake softly elbowed his son saying he should have learnt something in Spanish and Kakashi simply said “Si” watching Iruka and his mom laughed at him. 

**(I’m sorry, we are used to greet like this / Yes)**

But little did Iruka know that Kakashi was turned on by hearing him talk in different languages he has never heard. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Hatake loves traveling around the world. She adores meeting new people, eating new food of all colors and shapes, learning new languages and making friends all over the globe. Mr. Hatake is a well-known Karate teacher and has won several Olympic golden medals, and because of that, he has visited plenty of countries. That’s how they met in the summer of ‘99 in Mexico; she spoke Spanish, he didn’t. 

“Cuando lo vi, supe que era para mi”, the woman with gray hair told Iruka as she kissed her spouse on the cheek. After they arrived from the airport, they sat in the Hatake’s living room just chatting, Kakashi next to him. He seemed bored, probably having to listen the same story for the hundredth time. Iruka wondered why he didn’t speak Spanish when his parents did it perfectly. "Pensé lo mismo, ella estaba sola en la pista de baile y vestía un hermoso vestido rojo. Ni siquiera sabía hablar español, pero tenía que bailar con ella definitivamente. Y después de hacerle señas con la mano y movimientos raros. Nosotros -”, he said as he stood up to turn on the old but outstanding record player that was next to a big TV and look for a vinyl disc. “-Finalmente pudimos bailar con esta canción”, he said as the melody started and grabbed his lover’s hand to dance with her. 

**(When I saw him, I knew he was the right one / Same goes for me, she was alone in the dancefloor, wearing a beautiful red dress. I didn’t even know how to speak Spanish then, but I definitely had to dance with her. And after some hand signs and awkward movements. We finally danced to this song.)**

_Sabor a_ _mí_ by _Eydie_ _Gormé_ _and Los_ _Panchos_ echoed in the living room and Iruka smiled. He loved that song, his grandpa always used to sing that song to his grandma when he was a kid. Watching the couple with love in their eyes making their way through the living room made him want to dance too. So, he turned to see the only person left in the room and Kakashi was already watching him. 

With a small blush, he stood up and offered the youngest Hatake his hand to dance. Kakashi went red in seconds waving his head. “No, no, no”, he said with serious eyes. But Iruka wasn’t going to take a no for an answer, the song almost ending. He joined his hands like he was praying to beg him, Kakashi stood up. Iruka smiled brighter than the sun but it instantly vanished when he saw the other man walk towards their room. _Ah, yes_. They were going to share a room because the guest one was being remodeled. 

Seconds later and the song ended. He sat defeated on the couch with a long face. “Oh, honey. I’m sorry about him, he’s just a little bit shy”, Mrs. Hatake said while patting his shoulder. “Don’t worry. It’s fine, we just met each other so it’s okay. I really love that song, it’s quite romantic”, he replied smiling, trying to avoid sad thoughts. 

But he couldn't keep sulking. _Dios, dame_ _fuerzas_ _._ He thought as Mr. Hatake dragged him to the kitchen to make him cook something for dinner. He said he wanted to eat some Mexican food and Iruka had not a choice but to cook for them. Tonight’s menu, broken hearts with salsa verde. 

**(God, give me strength / corazones rotos con green sauce)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Idiot!_ _Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!_ , Kakashi said to himself as he entered his room and grabbed a pillow to muffle his scream. _How dare he look so_ _cute?_ , he said out loud remembering Iruka’s face when he asked him to dance. He really wanted to dance with him! He really did, but he couldn’t bear with embarrassment if he accidentally stepped on Iruka or seemed awkward around him. 

The Hatake boy fell asleep sermonizing himself for letting down the sweet and smart polyglot with loving brown eyes; he promised to ask his mom to teach him how to dance. Of course, that was a super ultra-classified mission nobody needed to know about. Not even his dad. Not even his dogs. 

He felt he had slept for years when he heard a soft knock on the door. He picked up his phone and realized he just slept for half an hour. Outside his room, an atypical voice called for his name. _Iruka!_ He immediately stood up to open the door to simply trip over Iruka’s luggage he even brought to the room and fell on the floor. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!,_ he thought to himself, still laying on the floor looking at the ceiling, but before he could continue degrading his person the door opened and he saw the person he last wanted to see him like that. 

Iruka gently giggled at him and Kakashi declared that his laugh was the most perfect thing he has ever heard. He made a mental note to try and record his laugh. Of course, that was another top-secret mission. 

“¿Estás bien? Deja te ayudo”, the pale man heard him say but hadn’t understood a word. The only thing he could do was to stare at the tanned hand over his head. _Oh, he is trying help me. OH, HE IS TRYING TO HELP ME_ , he thought and quickly, turned himself over and now he was on all fours. Iruka laughed this time and Kakashi went completely red. _Fool! Fool! Fool!_ They just had met hours ago and he was already making a fool of himself. Trembling and nervous, he took the other’s hand and stood up from the floor. 

**(Are you okay? Let me help you)**

“Thank you”, he said in Japanese still holding his hand and trying to calm. “Yes”, Iruka replied softly in Japanese and Kakashi blushed. Again. _He is so cute!_ He kept day dreaming about the other’s voice, he didn’t notice they were still holding hands. 

“Uh, la cena está lista” Iruka told him with a small blush on his face and scratching the back of his neck, freeing his hand. Kakashi understood nothing but loved Iruka’s whatever language he was speaking. 

“Nachtessen ist fertig” Iruka tried again in German staring at him, but Kakashi just tilted his head like a puppy and Iruka smiled at that assemblance. His dog Solovino back in Mexico always did that. 

“Dinner is ready” Iruka attempted now at English, but Kakashi only understood “is” and tilted his head to the other side. 

Iruka was melting in his insides. _Hoy no_ _pensamientos_ _gay, hoy no,_ he thought. Language barrier being present he really needed to practice his target language, that’s the only reason he was there. Trying not to confuse languages and find somewhere in his brain the word for eat he stayed still for seconds when he finally remembered. 

**(Not today gay thoughts, not today)**

“Eat!”, he happily yelled in Japanese and now Kakashi finally understood, he never thought he would feel butterflies by just hearing one word. “Eat”, Kakashi repeated. “Eat!” Iruka said again and took his arm to drag him to the dining room where the older couple were already waiting for them. He poured all his heart in those tacos de bistec y salsa verde. He knew that the way through a man’s heart is through his stomach and so Kakashi was going to eat everything he made. The taller boy just let himself be dragged by the pretty smart and pretty attractive multilingual, feeling his heart beat faster than ever. 

**(Beef steak tacos with green sauce)**


	4. Chapter 4

Eating dinner feels like forever when the only thing your parents do is tell all your embarrassing stories about your childhood to a total but sexy stranger. 

“’Kashi, remember the time you climbed the christmas tree and broke your left arm?” His dad asked him with a mocking tone on his voice, “No, I don’t. I was like 4, please don’t tell him about that”, he replied as he ate his 6th taco for the night. But he couldn’t stop his father, he heard him talk in what he thought was Spanish and saw Iruka holding his laugh while he put salsa on his tacos. If only he knew the language he would fight back and tell funny stories about his father like the time he found him crying watching Hachiko, but he couldn't. He has never been interested in learning foreign languages. _What would they be useful_ _for?_ , he always said to his parents when they tried to teach him some of the multiple tongues they spoke. 

Back at the tacos, those were the most amazing thing he has ever had and the salsa was super spicy, it tasted like heaven and wondered if the chef would taste like that t- _STOP KAKASHI_ , he choked with the taco. His mother gave him a glass of water, “Your dad told him about the christmas tree and now is telling about the time you shaved your eyebrows”, she said with a smile and pat his back. He spat the water.

“DAD. NO”, he yelled when his father showed Iruka his phone and the foreigner bursted laughing, he surely was showing him photos about that accident. 

“Dad, yes”, Mr. Hatake said standing up so his son couldn’t get his phone. Ah. what a lovely Friday afternoon; Kakashi trying to grab his dad phone, his mother and Iruka laughing and everything was better than ever. A few more stories, some tacos and the food was gone.

“Ahí deja los platos, yo los lavo”, the kind woman told Iruka but he picked up the dishes still. His foster dad was outside feeding the dogs. 

**(Leave the dishes there, I'll wash them)**

“Oh, no hay problema”, Iruka said with a smile and went to the kitchen. Kakashi was trying to stay awake after all the food he ate but jumped when his mom said his name. 

**(Oh, I don't mind)**

“Go help him while I prepare your room”, “But I’m-”. 

“...”, his mom looked at him with eyes that said _If you don’t do as I say I'm gonna whoop your ass._

“Fine, I’ll go help him, please don’t look at me like that”. He replied as he stood up and walked to the kitchen rubbing his tummy, he definitely was going to drink tea before sleeping. 

“Hey”, he said to the boy who was washing the dishes and grabbed a towel to dry them. He noticed Iruka was a little bit shorter than him but still was well built. “Hey”, he softly replied. Standing at his side he stretched his hand asking for a dish and Iruka gave him a plastic glass but it slipped of his hands. 

Both trying to pick it up, they bent down at the same time and hit their heads. _Fools_ , Kakashi’s mom thought watching them from the table with a smile on her face. 

“¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón! I’m sorry. Entschuldigung. Ti chiedo perdono. Gomennasai”, Iruka rapidly said sorry in various languages staring at Kakashi’s eyes but he was just turned on listening Iruka’s voice saying things he couldn’t understand. 

**(Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!)**

Mouth opened, flushed cheeks and heart beating faster than ever was all that Kakashi could do. “No, no, no. Forgive me”, he finally said and lend his hand to help him stand up. Holding hands, the faucet running and butterflies in their stomachs was the perfect way to end the night.


	5. Chapter 5

It was midnight and an adorable cat shaped night lamp was the only thing that illuminated the room. Iruka was just a meter apart but Kakashi felt he was next to him. They were both in his room sleeping, well it was just Iruka because Kakashi couldn’t sleep due to his mind racing 100 mph thinking of the man in front of him. After the kitchen’s accident, things between them became awkward; Iruka quickly finished washing the dishes and left him alone to dry them without a word. 

He laid on his side to watch the sleeping polyglot. Kakashi has never cared about his sexuality, being raised in a house with loving and accepting parents, surely, he had had girlfriends in the past but he also had laid his eyes on men. Even his parents told him about same sex relationships they had all over the world, he was only 14 and truly shocked. He softly chuckled remembering that day and kept watching Iruka. _I mean, how could I not be interested in him?_ He knew they were going to host a Mexican student, and from what he had seen in photos from his mom’s trips to Mexico he thought the foreigner was going to be short, kinda fat, with dark skin and wearing a sombrero. 

From the moment he saw him at the airport in denim jeans and a green hoodie that read “empathy” in cursive, he immediately got interested in him. Brown skin, a little bit shorter than him, dark long hair and joyful eyes: just his type. And then, the stranger hugged him and that was the end of Kakashi. He froze. Iruka smelled heavenly delicious and his body felt amazing against his. But listening to him speak multiple languages was the drop that spilled the glass, he truly had the voice of an angel even though he understood nothing from it. Later, his mom told him Iruka said that he was used to salute like that in Mexico. _If that’s it, then I don’t mind saying hello to him every day_ , Kakashi thought to himself. 

The Hatake was going to continue staring at him when the other man suddenly moved and started to rub his eyes. _Ah! D_ _am_ _n, oh my god, what if he caught me looking at him_ , Kakashi thought as he instantly covered himself with his dog printed blankets. 

“Hey, Kakashi”, he stopped breathing. 

“¿Estás despierto? Are you awake?”, his soul left his body. 

“Hey”, he already had a list with 10 excuses to justify he was staring at him. But he heard something moving and finally “woke up” to see Iruka sitting legs crossed on the floor. He sat with him, feeling confident out of nowhere. 

“Oh, hola. Perdón si te levanté, pero no puedo dormir, ¿podemos hablar? Hi, sorry if I woke you up but I can’t sleep. Can we talk?”, he heard him saying across him. But he couldn’t understand him. Iruka seemed to perceived that and stood up looking up for his phone. 

Kakashi couldn’t help but glance at his ass. The Mexican boy was only wearing a white shirt that read “PRI” and a pair of black boxer briefs with a big fat white cat printed on them. He squinted his eyes to see better, he knew he has seen that cat somewhere. A few moments later and he recognized it.

“Ah, Neko Atsume!”, “¡Ya lo encontré!”, they screamed at the same time. Iruka found his phone and Kakashi remembered a cat app he used to play. 

**(I found it!)**

“What?”, Iruka said with blushed cheeks, he sat on the floor again with his phone in hands. 

_If there is a God up there, please kill me_ , Kakashi thought. He set his eyes on the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world feeling his face hot. He made a mental note to sweep and mop tomorrow; he was going to continue watching the floor when he heard an unknown voice. It was Japanese. 

“Do you like Neko Atsume?”, the voice came from Iruka’s phone. Oh, he was using Google translator. Still blushed, he stood up to grab his phone and showed him his wallpaper. It was the same cat from Iruka’s underwear. Silence. 

Kakashi could feel his cheeks even hotter and drops of sweat rolling down his face. Iruka just caught him looking at the cat on his ass. But then, the room was filled with Iruka’s laugh and Kakashi could even see sparkles around the other boy. _Oh my god, an angel_ , he thought. 

He typed something on his phone and looked at him, “I have a cat tattoo. Want to see it?”, the robotic voice said and Kakashi couldn’t be any happier to live in the 21st century where translation was just a click away. 

“Si, por favor”, he rapidly said in Spanish with his eyes glued to the man in front of him. 

**(Yes, please)**

_WHAT ARE YOU THINKING KAKASHI, YOU EVEN SAID PLEASE YOU DUMBASS, WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU DON’T EVEN SPEAK SPANISH. HE IS GOING TO THINK YOU ARE THIRSTING AFTER HIM, I mean I am thirsting after him, KAKASHI NO, UGH, FOCUS!_ Kakashi’s mind was going 200 mph watching Iruka lift his shirt up to his ribs to see a cute and small brown cat with orange stripes. 

“Oh, Fred”, Kakashi simply said the cat’s name forgetting everything he was worrying a second ago and stared at the tattoo. Iruka’s laugh brought him back to Earth and blushed. _You are so lame, Kakashi._

He grabbed his phone and typed. Iruka was sitting again on the floor with his legs crossed waiting for an answer, “I like it, did it hurt?”, Kakashi’s phone said and looked at the man, now smiling, in front of him. And with that, for the tenth time that day, he felt his heart skip a beat and knew it was going to be a long night. 


	6. Chapter 6

Birds chirping, cars passing by, and the sun making its way through the curtains were the perfect way to wake up. Feeling like sleeping a little bit more, Iruka snuggled with what he thought it was a pillow. But he was a hundred percent sure that pillows don’t snore either drool. He opened an eye to see what he was hugging and the first thing Iruka saw was his roommate's charming face just centimeters close to his. Embarrassed and blushed, he quickly stood up from the floor. Wait, _what_. He turned to see Kakashi sleeping on the floor like a log, he was covered with blankets and had his right arm as a pillow. 

Iruka swear he could hear an angel’s choir in the background as he stared at the beautiful man laying next to him. Trying not to wake him up he quietly looked for his phone so he could take him a photo and send it to his friends. 

“No mames Iruka, está dormido” He softly told himself. “But what if you never get the chance to see him again like this” He was arguing with himself. “Iruka, du bist eine dumme Ziege. Schnell!” He finally got the guts to take the photo and moved closer to his body but forgot to turn off the flash. _Pendejo._

**(For fuck’s sake Iruka, he is asleep. // Iruka, you are a dumb goat. Quick! // Idiot)**

Like Mexican people say, sintió como si se le hubiera subido el muerto. He froze, praying to all the deities he could think of to spare his life and not wake up Kakashi, but the Japanese pale boy just scratched his butt and turned to the other side. With a sigh, he promised not to sin ever again. Picking up his covers to fold them he kept staring at him. He had a very attractive face and a cute mole on his chin. Quietly standing up he left the room to go to the bathroom and wash his face but he couldn’t resist anymore. In front of the mirror he began jumping and shaking his hands in the air like a girl who just received a message from her crush. 

**(Subió el muerto = sleep paralysis)**

“AAAAAA WEYES MIREN QUE GUAPO ESTÁ (ง ˃ ³ ˂)ว ⁼³₌₃⁼³” He sent the message attaching the photo of Kakashi sleeping and drooling covered with his blankets. He was hoping to instantly get tons of his friends' responses but, sadly, got none. They were probably sleeping due to the time difference between the countries. “Pero es mío, eh. Yo lo vi primero” He reminded them because he knew they were going to thirst all over him. 

**(DUDES, LOOK HOW HANDSOME HE IS // But he’s mine, eh. I saw him first)**

After washing his face and getting his shit together, he returned to his room to pick up clothes to shower just to find Kakashi still sleeping on the floor. He chuckled a little and grabbed his things to go back. The house felt empty and wondered where his foster parents were because he hasn’t seen them since he woke up. _Maybe they’re still sleeping_ , he thought taking of his pajamas and folding them. 

In the shower he tried to recall what happened last night that they ended up sleeping together on the floor. He blushed when he saw his cat tattoo and remembered he showed Kakashi his dumb tattoo from an even more dumb and addictive cat game. He also remembered Kakashi telling him that his sign was Virgo, that he likes dogs and is currently reading some erotic –like Google Translator said– books from an author named Jiraiya, Kakashi immediately blushed and tried to explain that the books were more romantic than erotic. Already dressed, he went outside to tend his wet towel and went back to the kitchen ready to eat something, in the counter he found a little yellow post it. Mr and Mrs Kakashi were nowhere to be seen. 

“Buenos días Iruka, salimos a almorzar con unos amigos y después vamos a ir a la tienda” He read out loud and smiled looking at a small _Take care!_ next to a smiley face. Well, it seems like he had to cook breakfast for himself. And Kakashi. 

**(Good morning Iruka, we went out for breakfast with some friends, then we are going to the market)**


	7. Chapter 7

He abruptly opened an eye and stared at the ceiling upon him, but closed it again trying to sleep. Few seconds later he looked at the ceiling with his both eyes open smelling something he has never smell before and listening a song he has never heard before. It could be that his mother was trying to cook a Mexican dish to surprise Iruka and was watching a tutorial video. I hope it’s something good, Kakashi thought remembering all the times his mother tried to cook Mexican food, excited to foster a foreigner, but always failed: it was too spicy, or too salty or too tasteless. Not having another choice but to wake up, he stood up from the floor to fold his blankets and do his bed, asking himself the reason he slept on the floor. 

Maybe I fell, he said but didn’t find a bruise. He was now in the rest room. Maybe I was drunk, but knew he hadn’t drink. He still heard noise from the kitchen. Maybe the dog pushed me, but it was impossible his small pet could do that. Midway washing his face, he finally knew the reason he slept on the floor. Iruka and him spent the night talking about themselves with the use of Google Translator. Blushed, he remembered what Iruka told him: his favorite tv show was a police comedy called Brooklyn Nine-Nine –Kakashi has never heard of it but promised Iruka to watch it–, his favorite color was blue –Kakashi made sure to buy him a little blue keychain from the market–, and that he loved learning languages. Ah, languages. Kakashi has never been interested in learning about the tongues around the world but made a mental note to take Spanish classes from his mother, obviously that was another super-secret mission for another day. Speaking of which, where was Iruka? After washing his hands, he left the rest room to go to his room and grab the bottles of water he kept there to take them to the trash bin in the kitchen. 

Thinking about what his mother was cooking for breakfast he went to the kitchen but he only found the tanned man dancing to a song and playing with the white apron he was wearing. 

On the other hand, Iruka was happily dancing and singing to the song coming from his phone’s speaker. He put his phone on the counter next to the post it and open his chat with his friends still waiting for them to reply. After looking around the kitchen and the fridge, he decided to cook some eggs with sausages, a breakfast his mother always does back in Mexico. A Mí by Rels B made cooking easier and funnier; moving his waist to the rhythm, he didn’t notice Kakashi staring at him until he heard something hitting the floor and immediately turned to see what was happening. In an attempt to protect himself from whatever it was he used the spatula as a weapon, but it was only Kakashi. Ay no, que pena, he thought. I wish I could dance with him, Kakashi thought. 

**(Oh my, I’m so ashamed)**

Silence, you could even hear the eggs frying in the pan, they stared at each other not knowing what to do. Kakashi was wearing a white shirt with a dog face on it and black shorts, Iruka wore a black shirt and pants under the white apron he found. The song still playing, the plastic bottles on the floor, red cheeks and their hearts beating faster than ever were the perfect way to start their mornings. 

“Uh, good morning” Iruka said softly in Japanese so the other boy could understand him. Heart still beating like crazy, he was caught dancing by the man he was interested in. 

“You are so beautiful” Kakashi replied in Japanese without thinking but Iruka could only understand the word “you”. What did Kakashi just say to him? “What?” He asked him, but the other man kept standing there doing nothing, suddenly, he began to walk towards him and Iruka put down the spatula. Iruka was truly nervous, by this moment, the food was burning now. 

All of sudden, his phone began vibrating with notifications from the chat group. They turned their heads to the phone and Kakashi didn’t know how to feel. How did a photo of him ended up in Iruka’s phone and why and what was he talking about him? 

Oh man, how the tables have turned. 

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe, i'm valeria and i'm a 17 years old mexican girl. i love languages! i speak spanish, english and like 70% of german, and i'm currently learning japanese and italian (❁ᴗ͈ˬᴗ͈)


End file.
